


The Layers of Ginny Weasley

by skinnydips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Ginny is Not a Virgin, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnydips/pseuds/skinnydips
Summary: Set throughout Ginny Weasley years in Hogwarts as she discovers just how much she loves to fuck. Basically a fic where Ginny spreads her legs for anyone that's willing because she's always horny.





	1. Ginny/Harry

It was the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding and Ginny was so horny that she was considering humping the table for some relief. She was extremely wet, and has resorted to wearing tights under her dress to stop the liquid from dripping down her thighs. She really needed to do something about this before it got worse.

"Ginny!" Her mum called from the other room. "Can you make sure the boys are up and moving please?"

She let out a growl, before stomping up the stairs. As she approached the room that Harry and Ron were sharing, she decided she would wake them up and then go masturbate in her room. When she pushed the door open, she stopped dead in her tracks. Ron's bed was deserted (he was probably off with Hermione) but Harry's bed was definitely occupied. He had a hand wrapped around his thick cock, and Ginny let out a quiet moan. 

Harry shot up with a start, pulling the covers up to cover himself. "Ginny!" He said, obviously embarrassed if one was to go off the pink flush spreading across his cheeks. But Ginny wasn't thinking about him, and locked the door behind her. She slunk over to him, ignoring his gaping mouth, and straddled him. 

"What-Gin are-" Harry started, but she cut him off with a blazing kiss, furiously moving her mouth against his. Harry, who was seemingly hesitant, groaned into her mouth, the hot heat invading her head. Ginny groaned, breaking away to tug off her dress and unhook her bra.

Harry slid his hands up her waist, thumbing a finger across both of her nipples. Ginny let out a load moan, arching her back, and he took ahold of her breast in his hands. He pulled her closer to him, bending down to suckle on her nipple. She moaned, bucking her hips against him, desperate for some friction for her sopping core. Harry let out a groan, her wetness soaking through her tights and the blanket separating the two of them. 

Harry growled, throwing her onto her back and ripping the sheets off of the bed. She desperately yanked her tights off and threw them across the room, which were joined by her soaked panties. He grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him. She was pleading now, pleading for something, anything to enter her.

He rubbed his cock against his soaking folds, teasing her slowly. 

"Harry!" Ginny growled, panting heavily as he stopped her from rutting up against him. "If you don't fuck me right this instance-"

Harry slammed into her, making Ginny scream in pleasure. He thrust furiously into her, her tight heat enveloping him, and the wetness of her cunt making squishing noises. Ginny, who was face down on the bed, was moaning constantly, thrusting her hips back to meet him. Harry gathered up a handful of her hair, yanking it back so Ginny was forced to arch her back. As soon as she did that, she yelled in pleasure as Harry thrust much deeper into her, his balls slapping her arse.

"Fuck-harder!" Ginny begged desperately, and Harry slapped her arse hard, pounding into her furiously.

"Oh-Merlin-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ginny chanted, the heat between her legs growing with each thrust of the hard cock inside her. The sound of their flesh slapping into each other and their desperate moans and groans were just pushing Ginny closer to climax. Harry reached around her, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing furiously.

"FUCK!" Ginny screamed, her orgasm shattering through her, her cunt pulsing furiously and milking Harry's cock. He let out a few grunts before hitting his orgasm too, his warm cum spurting into her. They lay together for a couple minutes, trying to regain their breath.

"Merlin Ginny, that was hot." Harry mumbled, slipping out of her and dipping a finger into her wetness. He slowly pushed it into her as Ginny let out a sigh, moving her leg so that he could get better access. He slipped a second, and then a third finger into her and within seconds Ginny was moaning again and bucking against his hand. When he felt her walls tightening around his fingers, he curled them upwards to hit her G-spot and pumped them into her furiously.

Ginny came with another earth-shattering scream, cumming all over his hand and soaking the bed underneath her. She lay there panting as Harry leaned down to kiss her slowly. 

"Harry, time to get moving!" Her mum was knocking against the door, and Ginny got up off of Harry with a sigh. 

"I'll be downstairs in a minute, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called, grabbing his wand off the bedside table. With a flick of his wand, the evidence of their furious fuck disappeared. Ginny cast a quick cleaning charm on herself, gratefully noting that the wetness between her legs was gone now. She clipped her bra closed and slipped her dress and tights back on.

"We should do that again sometime," Harry said, grinning at her.

"Oh, we definitely will be," She said, winking at him and slipping out the door.


	2. Ginny/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a quickie with Dean in an empty classroom one night.

Ginny and Dean were sneaking down the hall, trying to make it back to the portrait hole before they could be caught out after curfew. If they were caught this late at night, they would be serving detention for the rest of the year. They were almost there before the unmistakeable shuffling of the caretaker reach their ears.

"In here," Dean hissed, tugging Ginny into a deserted classroom, closing the door quietly behind them. She stood deathly still, the threat of detention not worth the adrenaline rush she would get from sprinting to the portrait hole. Not to mention, her back was pressed up against Dean, the warmth radiating off of him. It felt good, and she would by lying if she said she wasn't turned on. 

As the steps of the caretaker faded away in the distance, Ginny softly ground into Dean. The boy let out a soft noise of surprise, and she ground into him a bit harder, her breathing quickening. Dean put his hands on her waist, slowly sliding them up her torso until he was cupping her breasts through her shirt. Ginny quietly moaned as he pinched her nipples, aware that if she got loud they would be facing a lot more punishment than detention. 

Dean spun her around and kissed her hard, pulling her flush against his body. She could feel the erection in his pants, and bucked her hips into his. Dean lifted her up and she wrapper her legs around his waist. Dean continued walking with her, each step rubbing his pants covered bulge against her cunt, quickly dampening her panties. He sat her on a desk, laying her down and running his hands up her body. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she thrust her hips against his.

"Dean, please," Ginny begged, as his fingers danced across her inner thigh and slowly rubbed her through her panties. He growled, pushing her underwear aside and stuck two fingers in her, sliding them in and out of her sopping cunt. Ginny eagerly grabbed for his trousers, undoing his fly and freeing his weeping cock. She swiped a dollop of pre-cum off his head, using it to lubricate him as she pumped her hand down him. 

With a sudden movement, Dean stepped closer to Ginny, rubbing his cock against her. She let out a moan that was loud enough for him to slap a hand across her mouth. In one fluid movement, Dean plunged into her. Ginny hissed through the fingers covering her mouth as he thrust into her, slamming her hips back against him eagerly. They were both letting out quiet moans, though Ginny was quickly getting louder as Dean thrust deeper into her.

"Dean!" Ginny gasped, her voice sounding strangled. "I'm close-don't stop-ah!" Dean thrust into her more quickly, his balls making sharp smacking noises that echoed through the empty classroom. Ginny was moaning loudly now, unable to stop herself as she grew nearer to orgasm. Dean groaned above her, reaching down to rub her clit. 

"Oh, Dean," Ginny moaned, her body on fire. "Oh-fuck, I'm coming!" And she came with a strangled cry, her throbbing cunt clamping onto the hard cock inside her like a vice. Her body shook as the waves of her orgasm rolled through her. Dean cried out her name, his thrusts becoming erratic, and then he stiffened. Hot cum splashed into Ginny, and Dean groaned through his orgasm. 

When they were both spent, Dean pulled out of her, doing up his fly. Ginny pulled her panties to cover her cunt again, grateful for the slight barrier that would keep the cum from dripping down her legs. Dean cracked the door, listening for a minute, before he jerked his head in the direction of the corridor. 

"Let's go," He urged, and Ginny grabbed his hand. They ran down the corridor together, and slid to a stop in front of the portrait hole. Ginny whispered the password, and the Fat Lady rose an eyebrow before swinging open to admit them.

"Dear," She called out, causing Ginny to turn around. "Do make sure you clean up after yourself."

Ginny glanced down at herself and turned a brilliant shade of red when she saw the milky strands making their way down her legs.


	3. Ginny/Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone in their sixth year or above attends classes all together. Ginny has the misfortune of sitting next to one Draco Malfoy. General horniness ensues.

It was bad enough that they were forced to go to classes with everyone in their year, but getting assigned to sit next to Draco Malfoy was the icing on the cake. It wasn't that Ginny hated the Slytherins that much, as the ongoing war was showing her just how many Slytherins were loyal to the Order. It was the fact the she had to sit next to Draco fucking Malfoy, known Death Eater and someone who had attempted to murder Albus Dumbledore.

But here they were in potions, assigned to the same table in the back of the room, forced to listen to a lecture on the different poisons they could brew to kill Muggles. Ginny, who was trembling with rage, almost took out the table when she felt a hand on her knee. She was shocked to see it belonged to the boy sitting next to her, though he gave no indication that he was doing anything out of the ordinary. 

If she was surprised before, she was completely dumbstruck when he started to rub soft circles into her knee. Ginny was surprised at how soft his hand was, and was kind of grateful she had chosen not to wear tights with her skirt today. She didn't know why he was doing it, but she was noticing that it was slowly stopping the trembling throughout her body. She glanced at Malfoy out of the side of her eye, really trying to look at him. He looked bored at the lecture, though she noticed that he was clenching his thigh. Looking at him more carefully, she noticed the tight set to his jaw, the dark circle under his eyes, and the way that he held himself alert, as if expecting an attack at any time. 

Ginny noticed a lot about him. He was handsome in a way that all girls thought; his hair was perfectly messy, the grey eyes and pale skin adding to the arrogant bad-boy vibe he usually had. As her eyes roamed up and down him, she started to notice different things. The way there was a definite hardness to the muscles of his arms, and how fit he looked when his robes weren't covering every inch of him. Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized she was actually getting turned on by him.

"Malfoy," Ginny whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to calm you down," He said out of the side of his mouth, a slight smirk playing on his lips. 

Ginny was terribly confused, but was brought crashing back to reality when his hand slowly started sliding up her leg. She glared at him, reaching down to push his hand away, but he grabbed her in a tight grip. She struggled to get her hand free without causing a commotion, before giving up and sending him the deadliest of glares. 

His let go of her, his fingers caressing her inner thigh; he was dangerously close to her cunt, and Ginny had a feeling that she was much wetter than she thought. When his fingers finally found her slit, Ginny had to bite her lip from making any noise. She hadn't been fucked in so long that any contact other than her hand was preferred.

Malfoy dragged a finger up her panties, finding her clit and rubbing small circles on it. The feeling of someone touching her and the rough texture of her panties felt amazing, and Ginny let a quiet groan slip. He instantly stopped moving and Ginny bucked her hips up at his hand, wanting it to continue. He gave her a condescending smirk, and slowly returned to rubbing her clit. 

She felt his fingers linger around her folds, slowly pushing the tip of one into her before pulling it back out. Ginny, who was past caring that Malfoy was a Death Eater, grabbed his thigh. He took a sharp breath, and dragged her panties to one side. He ran a finger across her folds, which were now soaking wet, before pushing a finger into her. She grabbed the desk hard, trying to stop herself from making a sound, and slowly moved her leg so that his finger hit deeper. 

He added a second finger, and then a third, picking up the pace until her body was trembling for a whole new reason. Making sure the top half of her wasn't giving her away, she bucked her hips against his hand furiously. The heat inside her was delicious, and when he curled his fingers and used his thumb to flick her clit, she crashed over the edge, her orgasm racing through her. Her hands were clenching the table so hard that she knew they were going to be sore tomorrow. 

With a smirk, Malfoy withdrew his fingers, slowly placing each on in his mouth to suck off her juices. When her body stopped trembling, she decided a drastic measure needed to be taken, so he didn't hold this over her head.

Slowly moving one of her hands, she cupped the hard erection straining against his trousers. If Ginny had jumped, Malfoy nearly fell out of his chair.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Malfoy?" The teacher called, narrowing his eyes at the blood traitor sitting next to him. 

"Yes," He said, in a tone that didn't invite any other response. He shot a glare at Ginny, who smiled innocently and rested her hand against him. She slowly undid his fly, pulling his cock out of his pants. She rubbed the copious amounts of pre-come dripping from his head down the shaft, lubricating him. Then she started moving her hand.

He let out a barely audible hiss as Ginny pumped her hand up and down, swirling her thumb over his head overtime her hand came up. He jerked his hips up into her hand and came all over her hand. She wiped her hand on his boxers, and tucked his limp cock back into his boxers, zipping his trousers back up.

"We're never mentioning this," Malfoy whispered, and Ginny couldn't help but agree.


	4. Ginny/Hermione

The fact that Ginny was staying in Grimmauld Place for Christmas break, while her father was in critical condition in St. Mungo's was pissing her off. He was her dad after all, she should be able to see whenever she bloody wants to. But because he was on a mission for the Order, it would look too suspicious to see him right away. She let out a deep breath, turning over in bed. Hermione was in the other bed, though she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She didn't quite know how to other witch managed to stay so calm all the damn time. 

Ginny laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling of the miserable place she was going to be forced to stay in for her favorite holiday. A quiet moan jerked her out of self-pity and back into reality. She listened, holding quiet to see if she had just imagined it. This time it was a bit more drawn out, as though the person was fighting back the noise. Ginny prayed it wasn't the boys sleeping on the other side of the wall, but it wouldn't be the first time she had to hear her brother's get off. 

"Fuck." The voice was light and breathy, and most definitely coming from the witch laying across the room from her. Another moan came, though it was obvious that Hermione was trying to keep her voice down. 

Ginny bit her lip so that she didn't say anything. The room was quiet for a couple seconds, and then she heard a gasp escape. There was a protest from the bed springs as Hermione bucked into her hand, obviously having achieved an orgasm. In a few minutes, Ginny heard snores coming from the older witch. 

Was this how she stayed so calm? She had seemed a little uptight earlier in the day, but she had just assumed it was because her dad was in the hospital. Whatever the answer was, Ginny knew she was going to have to figure it out. The puddle in her panties seemed to agree with her, and she tried to fall asleep. 

* * * 

Ginny was up much earlier than usual having had nightmares about the attack plague her. Much to her surprise, Hermione was propped up in bed, reading a book. 

"Sleep well, Gin?" She asked, flipping a page. Ginny wasn't in a great mood to start and the question reminder her of the terrible images that had flashed through her sleep. 

"Could've been better," She muttered, climbing out of bed and stretching. Her long t-shirt rode up to her stomach as she tried to crack her back, and she felt eyes on her. 

"Like what you see?" Ginny teased, putting her hands on her hips. The other witch flushed scarlet and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. 

"You-what-what do you mean?" She asked, still blushing furiously. Ginny simply smirked, tugging a pair of jeans and a Weasley jumper out her dresser and throwing them on her bed. She slowly peeled off her shirt, and threw it on the ground. There was a quiet gasp and a thud. Ginny turned around in bewilderment and saw Hermione's book on the ground. The older girl was staring at her with her mouth wide open. Too late, she realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. She heard Hermione swallow hard. 

"Ginny..." Hermione whispered, staring at her chest. Ginny stared at her, remembering the way the other girl had moaned the night before. Her heart pounding in her ears, she walked over to Hermione's bed, got in, and straddled her waist. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop," She whispered, and when Hermione said nothing, she leaned in and pressed her lips to the other girl. Hermione's lips were soft and she kissed Ginny back fiercely. Her hands slid up Ginny's waist and to her chest, running her thumb across her nipple. Ginny groaned into Hermione's mouth, tangling her hands into her bushy hair. Hermione circled her nipples, rubbing and tweaking it until she was gasping. 

Ginny grabbed the hem of her shirt, yanking it off and throwing it on the ground. Her hands found Hermione's chest, and she rolled her nipple through her fingers. Groaning, Hermione pushed her onto her back and kissed a trail down her neck and to her chest. When her tongue found the sensitive nipple, she ran her tongue over it, and Ginny cried out in pleasure. Hermione, who was grinning by now, latched onto her nipple and sucked before moving over and doing the same to the other nipple.

Hermione trailed her hands down the rest of her body, fingering the top of Ginny's panties. She tentatively rubbed her clit, smirking when Ginny let out a loud moan and bucked against her hand. Hermione rubbed her faster, the rough texture of the fabric increasing the pleasure. 

"Faster," Ginny gasped, and Hermione obliged, rubbing her faster and faster until Ginny came with a shuddering gasp. She didn't waste any time in flipping Hermione over, latching onto her nipple and swirling her tongue until she was gasping. She reached down and yanked her pants off, Hermione lifting her hips so that they would slide off easier. 

She suckled her breast, leaving a mark as her fingers found Hermione's cunt. She found her clit, rubbing it furiously until Hermione came with a loud cry. They lay together, chest to chest and legs tangled. Hermione nudged Ginny's leg apart, her knee rubbing up against the other girl's clit. Ginny sighed, propping herself up on her elbows to find a better angle. Wrapping a leg around Hermione's waist, both let out a load moan when Ginny bucked her hips experimentally. 

"Again, " Hermione urged when Ginny didn't move, bucking her hips. Ginny braced her hands against the other girl's hips, and ground against her. IT created a delicious friction, so much better than when she touched herself late at night. She moaned and sped up, rocking her hips roughly. Hermione was groaning beneath her, pinching her nipples and arching up to meet her. 

"Harder!" Hermione gasped, and Ginny drove her hips into hers, a slow burn growing in the pit of her stomach. Hermione was bucking frantically against her, moaning her name. 

"Fuck," Ginny moaned, reaching up to rub a nipple through her fingers. 

"Ginny-fuck," Hermione moaned loudly. "Fuck-I'm coming!" 

She exploded against her, warm cum dripping beneath her legs. Ginny rocked into her quickly, her gasps quickly getting loader. 

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned, coming explosively and collapsed against Hermione. The two tried to regain control of their breathing, Hermione running her fingers through Ginny's hair. Ginny kept her eyes closed, reveling in the bliss of two orgasms so close together. 

"Is this why you're so calm all the time?" Ginny whispered, opening her eyes. 

"What?" Hermione asked, scrunching her eyebrows. 

"Do you fuck yourself every night to keep calm?" Ginny asked coyly, pressing a kiss to Hermione's neck. The other girl turned bright red, and Ginny was thrilled to see it carried down her chest as well. 

"Not-not every night!"


	5. Ginny/Luna

Ginny was horny as fuck, but that wasn't saying much because she seemed to be horny all the damn time now. It didn't help that she was stuck Divination, Trelawnly going on about crystal balls. She tried to focus on the lesson, but the wetness in her pants was very distracting. She glanced around the room before her eyes landed on Luna, who looked blissful. How come she could zone out so easily and Ginny couldn't? 

Though Luna was only in the corner opposite of her, Ginny narrowed her eyes. Something was off...Luna's arm twitched and Ginny's curiosity peaked. She stared at the other girl, raking her eyes down her body until she stopped at her waist. It was barely discernible, you would really have to be staring, and the entire class was half asleep; Luna was touching herself.

Ginny felt a rush of liquid in her underwear, and clenched her legs tightly together. There wasn't anything she could do about it - but wasn't Luna taking care of herself the way Ginny wanted to? 

She hesitantly dropped her hands under the table, making sure that she was well covered. Luckily, the desk didn't have open air in front of it, as it was jutting out of a wall. And she was the only one in her row...

Ginny reached underneath her skirt, thumbing her clit through the sogginess of her panties. The rush was immediate, knowing that she was touching herself, in an entire class that was around her. Ginny sped up, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning, keeping her eyes trained on Luna. The other girl jerked as if she was waking up, but she knew that she was coming.

She was rubbing her clit furiously now, and Luna looked up and met her eyes. Slowly and deliberately, the girl raised her finger to her lips, before sucking it into her mouth.

Ginny came furiously, stifling a cry as her cunt pulsed under the table. She removed her hand, and just in time too, as class had just been dismissed. She grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulder, trying to keep up with Luna. The hallways up here weren't very crowded, which was very convenient when Ginny shoved Luna into a broom cupboard, locking it behind her.

"Ginny-what?" Luna started, but Ginny had dropped to her knees, flipping the girl's skirt up. Her fingers brushed Luna's cunt, teasing her clit until Luna let out a cry. Grinning, Ginny slid the her panties off, burying her face into her folds.

"Fuck!" Luna moaned as Ginny's tongue found her clit, teasing it with short flicks of her tongue. 

"Ginny," She gasped, winding her fingers into the gingers head. "Don't tease."

Ginny licked her in long strokes, before delving into her hole, tongue-fucking her. Luna was moaning beautifully, lightly thrusting her hips into her face. Ginny reached a hand up to find her clit, rubbing it furiously as she continued the onslaught with her tongue. Luna cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips roughly.

"Fuck-Ginny!" Luna tightened around her before exploding with a loud cry, her juices soaking Ginny's face. She continued lapping at the girl, licking away the last remnants of her orgasm. 

"That was amazing," Luna murmured as Ginny stood up. And to the gingers surprise, Luna sank to her knees just like Ginny had just done. Ginny groaned as she shifted her panties to the side, licking a long stripe up Ginny's folds.

"Fuck, you're wet," Luna said, smirking against her folds. She found her clit, suckling it into her mouth.

"Yes," Ginny hissed, bucking against her face. Luna sucked her clit, popping it out to flick her tongue against it, making Ginny moan loudly. 

"Oh-fuck!" Ginny was panting, thrusting her hips against Luna's tongue desperately seeking her orgasm. Luna found her opening, fitting two fingers into her and curling up.

"Luna-shit!" Ginny moaned, seeing stars as she exploded against the blonde's mouth. Her tongue kept lapping at her until Ginny was shuddering the intensity.

There was an awkward silence as both girl's pulled up their skirts, Ginny adjusting her hair and Luna tugging her panties up.They made eye contact, and Luna smiled nervously.

"We're going to do that again soon, right?" Ginny asked, suddenly shy. But she grinned when the other girl nodded eagerly.


	6. Ginny/Oliver Wood

Ginny looked around cautiously, making sure no one was around before she ducked into the boy's changing room. She crept around quietly, looking for Harry. He had promised her that he would wait for her in the showers, meaning she was going to get brutally fucked. Just the thought of it was making her wet.

She could hear a shower running and moved towards it, peeling off her jumper and pants. She pulled the shower curtain back, only to be met with an entirely different person than she had been expecting. Oliver Wood had his head tipped back under the water, eyes closed and in his full glory. Ginny let out a small gasp, and he opened his eyes. 

"Hey Ginny," He said, smirking at her and he dragged his eyes slowly down her body. His gaze returned to her face. "Can I help you with something?"

"I-I was looking for Harry," She stammered, her face flaming despite the incredibly arousing sight in front of her. 

"Well, he's not here, as you can tell." He said, reaching to grab a bottle of soap. She caught a glimpse of him and he turned, a small patch of dark curls a top of the very thing she wanted most-just from Harry. But despite that, she stepped in the shower with him, shutting the curtain behind her.

Oliver turned to look at her, lust evident in his eyes and very evident in the hardness of his cock, which brushed across her leg in the tight space. She tugged him closer, tilting her head up and kissing him. The heat was immediate, his lips blazing against hers with such force that she brace herself. He swept into her mouth without resistance, his sliding up her waist to grasp her breast. She broke away from him to catch her breath, and realized what exactly she was wearing.

Thinking she was going to see Harry, she had chosen a skimpy lacy set. Her bra-if it could even be called that-was see through and her thong was lacy. And both were Gryffindor red.

Oliver smirked at her again-damn him!-pressing his lips to her neck. She gasped as his teeth scraped her neck, sucking hard, and she knew it would be a bruise the next morning. She groaned softly, and he pushed her up against the wall. He grabbed the backs of her legs, lifting her up with ease, so she rested slightly above him. He returned to her neck, hands releasing the now soaking wet bra from its clasp, dropping it on the ground.

He growled in appreciation at the sight of her perky breasts, nipples already hard from arousal. He kissed a fiery trail down to one nipple and then the other, swirling his tongue over them and sucking until Ginny was sure she was going to cum here and now.

"Oliver!" She gasped, her nails puncturing the skin on his back. He let out a throaty groan, shifting so that she could feel him between her thighs. He was hot and thick, easily bigger than anyone she had ever had before. She bucked her hips, desperate for a little bit of friction, and Oliver hissed in pleasure. She caught his gaze, wetter than she had been in her entire life.

"Fuck me," She whispered, and he didn't argue. Shifting a little more, his cock slid into her aching cunt, stretching her until she was sure she was going to burst. She had never felt so entirely filled in her life! 

He thrust into her hard, one hand braced against the wall and the other fondling her breast. Ginny moaned in delight and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him even closer. He rammed into her hard and fast, moans falling frequently out of both of their mouths. The pleasure was intense, and she raked her nails down his back.

"Harder, please," Ginny begged, and he stopped. She had opened her mouth to question him, but he let her down and spun her around so she was facing the wall. She spread her legs for easier access, startled when he smacked her arse cheek hard. Ginny cried out in pleasure, and Oliver took the opportunity to ram back into her.

"Oh-Merlin fuck." Ginny moaned in pleasure, getting fucked harder than she had in her life. Oliver groaned and smacked her arse again, grabbing a fistful of her hair. The pain somehow made it even more pleasurable, and she didn't know if she could last much longer.

"Oh-fuck," Oliver growled, managing to speed up. His balls were slapping her arse, thrusting so deeply into to her that it was hitting her cervix. She was growing louder now, begging for him to let her cum.

"Oliver-I'm so close, please," She moaned loudly and Oliver snaked a hand around to her front, two fingers finding her clit. He rubbed her furiously, pounding into her and she was so close-

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck-" Ginny chanted, a swell of pleasure growing in the pit of her stomach, reaching up to rub a nipple.

"Fuck-Oliver!" Ginny fell apart with a scream, her orgasm so strong that she blacked out for a second. When she came to, Oliver was thrusting into her raggedly, her walls still pulsing around him.

"Fuck!" Oliver groaned, tightening and then releasing. Ginny felt the hot streams of cum spurt into her and it sent her into another orgasm. She pulsed around him over and over, milking every last drop from him. He rubbed her clit until she was whimpering from the almost-pain, and pulled out of her with a satisfied groan.

"Holy shit," Ginny said, her legs trembling so much that she had to sit down.

"Best fuck of your life, am I right?" Oliver asked, and Ginny wasn't complaining. She opened her mouth to reply, but he thrust into her mouth. She didn't know how in Merlin he had gotten so hard again.

He grabbed the top of her head, holding her still as he slowly thrust into her mouth. When he was sure that she wasn't go to gag, he pumped his hips faster, fucking her mouth. Ginny swirled her tongue around his head, her hands kneading his balls so that he was close to orgasm within seconds. She hollowed her cheeks, taking him down her throat, and Oliver pulled out quickly.

"Fuck," He growled, pumping his hand furiously along his shaft. He let out a throaty groan, his cum splashing onto her face as he came. When he had finished, she knew that her face must have been throughly painted.

Oliver, satisfied with two orgasms and his cum covering her face, turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried off, turning to wink at Ginny. 

***

Ginny woke up with a start, disorientated for a minute. She was sure she had just been fucked by Oliver in the showers...but she was laying in her bed. And as soon as she felt the puddle on her sheets and in her panties, she was grateful that she had put a Silencing Charm on her door. Maybe there was truth to the saying that some fantasies were better as dreams.


End file.
